Total Sprink Character Editing
About This Camp Catchy title, huh? Anyway, welcome to my character editing camp. I've made my share of character pics... Quite a number of them. You can find them here. I thought, why not make a camp dedicated to recoloring/editing my pics? I made them very, very easy to recolor/edit. Please only use pics for characters from my stories and not other's characters or chapter images/fanart/superhero pics, unless I state otherwise. If there's some other pic of mine you want to use, let me know. I'll specify whether a challenge will be recoloring, editing, or both. The difference between the two is that you change the outfit/hair/whatever for editing (just not completely redrawing, please), and just the colors for recoloring. This is not related to Bad Drawing iz Us, so these should be pretty, unless stated otherwise. Sign Ups Kenzen (First =D) Spenny Tdafan(This looks fun) Dark(Hey hey, don't wanna talk about it!) Chimmy (Bring. It. On. >=D) Reddude (Oh yes! Bring it on! im in it to win it now!) Anonymos (So ready for this.) Shane Jason (EEEEEEEEE! XD) Tdifan (Hm....Can't think of anything to say now....Can I get back to ya? :D) Sunshine (Watch me fail due to my lack of ability to draw TDI-style! XD) TBTDIF Challenge 1 This is the first challenge. When you sign up, you can get started on your project. This challenge is basically a very free one. You can either edit or recolor a character image from Total Dram: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, or Total Drama Time Travel. What I would like is for you to recolor or edit the character to be an all new character. Also post a name and label for your new character, please. I'll state when the challenge is over a little later on. Chat and Pictures 1 Spenny: This is gonna be fun! =D Where do we post the finished pics? Sprink: Under this section is fine. Is it okay if people use the pics I did for you, Spenny (just not for this challenge)? Kenzen:Any pics you made for me are Fine XD. Lets ReColor(slash)Edit Sorink: Thanks, Kenzen. They may have to find them, though, as they aren't all on my page. >_> Kezen:Yeah XD Kenzen:Wow i am done already I will edit and add on later XD Sprink: Can you put your name on the desription thing? (under the pic on the right) Just so it's easier for me to see who did what when it's time to judge. Kenzen:Yeah, wait coudn't you have done that XD JK Sprink: Oh yeah... Uh... I made the camp? XD Kenzen:Yeah... Uh.... I joined the camp? XD Spenny: Yeah that's fine Sprink. =D Dark: HI GUYS! Chimmy:I be done! ^^ Tdafan:TADA! Chimmy:Aw, Dark...now I gotta start over.... Shane: Hey guys! I can't wait to get started. Shane: I am done! FYI, she's a re-color of Sky Lynn. Sprink: Very nice so far. :) Red: hope i continue that string of awesomes, xD Shane: When is the judging? Red: Id assume in a week, it JUST started, xD Anonymos: Done!! ^^ Spenny: Mine's done! ^^ Sprink: I'll decide when the challenge is over once people are about done signing up.